


If You Fall, I Will Catch You

by NicoSavage24



Series: Thelma and Louise [10]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becky’s injury, Charlotte being Becky’s knight in shining armor, Charlynch - Freeform, F/F, Heavy Angst, Nia Jax done fucked up, angst with fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: Charlotte finds herself in a deep dilemma after Becky’s injury after the invasion on Raw.





	If You Fall, I Will Catch You

**Author's Note:**

> So another piece of work that was in my “vault” catching dust that I worked on since survivor series week, Of course, we know of what happened with Becky and her injury after the invasion on Raw and potentially a show stealer of her and Ronda Rousey at Survior Series that week. This fic is set just roughly 18 hours within the events transpired on Raw. I apologize if i am a little bit off with accuracy. Please enjoy and Thank You! P.S. I need to invent a time machine so I can fast forward to Charlotte and Becky’s reunion.

It’s 4:05 a.m. on a Tuesday morning and Charlotte Flair is abruptly awaken from her night of slumber as someone is calling her phone. She was looking at the bedside clock on her hotel nightstand to check the time.

“What the heck?” Charlotte squints in one eye at the phone and her other eye still closed. She becomes slightly irritated at who is calling her this early in the morning. Turns out it’s Sasha Banks calling her as a selfie of her and Charlotte emerges on screen.

She grabs the phone and slide the call to answer, putting her phone by her ear. 

“Sasha, you better have a reason for calling me at four in the morning.” Charlotte groggily speaks with sleep still in her voice.

“Charlotte..... Becky’s in the emergency room.” Sasha responded in a gloomy, grave voice.

“What are you talking about? I thought she was cleared. You and Bay said it was okay for her to leave the arena, what do you mean she’s in the emergency room?” Charlotte coughed out and shook her head, trying to decipher what Sasha just told her.

“We just arrived. I don’t know what happened. She was staying with me and Bay at the hotel. All was good until a few hours later, her head started pounding like crazy and her face was in pain too, then she started crying out out of nowhere.” Sasha continued in her gravely voice, stammering and trying to catch her breath at the same time.

“Where is she now?” Charlotte sprung up from her bed. Her heart started beating rapidly.

“She’s undergoing another few x-rays and cat scans. They just took her in on arrival. Me and Bay are outside just waiting.” Sasha spoke back normally for the moment.

“Jesus. Okay, I’ll try to head there the best way that I can. Shit, I’ll be there I promise. Just let me know what happens.” Charlotte paced back and forth, with her hand on her forehead. 

“Jesus Christ.” After ending her call with Sasha, Charlotte felt her oxygen is cutting off and making her hard to breathe, she ran her hair through her hands, trying to not pull them out. 

Charlotte left Becky in the good hands of Sasha and Bayley after she was to leave Becky behind as she was in concussion protocol after Raw ended and those in creative didn’t want Charlotte and Becky to be seen together due to their ongoing, on-camera feud. 

Charlotte began to blame herself for not staying with Becky in the trainers room. She knows the severe consequences that will come to harbor her but she didn’t care. She was worried about the health of her girlfriend first. Her job was nearly on hot, boiling water as she nearly got into an shouting war with Stephanie McMahon on why she couldn’t stay with Becky while the doctors checked on her. The fact that her and Becky’s ongoing feud is making her angry about the situation of Becky in the hospital right now and the face she is three or four hours away from her.

Charlotte quickly put on her clothes and grabbed her luggage. She frantically knocked on the door where Naomi was sharing a room with Carmella next to her’s.

“Girl, it’s four o’clock. Have you lost your mind?” Naomi opened the door, still rubbing her eyes.

“Becky’s in the ER. Her head started to hurt her bad and now she’s being checked on again.” Charlotte faltered her words as she spoke quickly.

“Oh damn. Say no more, I’ll wake up Mella and we will split. Just come inside and wait.” Naomi quickly became alerted and wide awake concerning Becky’s situation. Naomi has developed a sisterhood-like bond with Becky and Charlotte over the years.

It would be four hours from St. Louis to back to Kansas City with a heavy duration of morning traffic. Charlotte finally arrived and charged her way into the doors of the hospital.

She sees Sasha and Bayley sit in the observation room and appeared to be on pointed needles. She gave a quick hug to the both of them and got straight to the point.

“Where is she now?” Charlotte had a stern, yet worry fulfilled face. 

“They just finished running some more tests. She’s back in her room.” Bayley ran her hands on the back of her neck awkwardly. 

“And?” Charlotte’s eyebrows furrowed at the stretch of sad faces in Bayley and Sasha.

“Broken nose. And her concussion elevated to a grade 2.” Sasha spoke back with gravely tone.

Charlotte felt her lower body was about to give out, the seriousness of Becky’s injury taking over her. She sat down on the chair, with her two hands covering her mouth.

“Oh, my god. I should’ve been by her side last night. I should’ve never got on the fucking plane.” Charlotte sat down on the chair and began to bang her first on the wooden platforms of the chair in frustration. Her mind was in a different place.

“Char, this is not your fault.” Bayley sit next to Charlotte, and placed her hands on her shoulder, trying her best to calm her down.

“It goddamn well should be. Crazy part is that she got hit while I was dealing with....” Charlotte nodded her head in resentment.

Charlotte was about to finish what she said until she glanced oddly at Mark Carrano, the senior director of talent relations of the WWE, walked out the room where Becky was supposedly in.

“What’s Carrano doing here?” Charlotte took notice of Carrano being in the hospital, as her face trying to figure out what’s going on.

“Beats me. He arrived alongside Hunter and Stephanie a few while ago and they were losing their shit after the doctor told us the diagnosis. They just left on a plane to St. Louis and here has been here since then.” Sasha shrugged her shoulders, having no clue whatsoever. 

Charlotte quickly got up from her chair, and move quickly to catch Carrano before he was about to make a phone call.

“Charlotte, wait....” Bayley shouted at Charlotte but Sasha silently nudged her to just leave it be.

“Hey, Mark.” Charlotte approached Carrano in a calming manner, despite her mind in disarray.

“Oh, Charlotte. I didn’t expect you to be here.” Mark becomes a little surprised that Charlotte is at the hospital and not in St. Louis for Smackdown the following evening.

“I actually came just here for Becky. Out of concern that’s all.” Charlotte twiddles with her fingers while appearing tranquil.

“Well that’s nice of you despite you not being allowed to be around her. But that’s another day. At least your here for support. I respect that. What can I help you with?” Mark put two hands in his pockets appearing stern but being positive.

“Bayley and Sasha told me what the doctors said.” Charlotte responds back.

“Yeah it’s pretty rough. I just explained to Ms. Lynch about the severity of her injury and she didn’t take it well but that wasn’t the only thing mentioned.” Mark drew a deafening exhale out of his mouth, crossing his arms, still rocked after telling Becky that she might have to possibly miss some time from being in the ring. But nearly came to grips with the last few words he said.

“And what’s that?” Charlotte responds back, hoping to know what else he said to Becky.

“I have some bad news....” Mark coughs out but ultimately spoke out.

Charlotte felt a eerie, cold chill up her spine, and in full effect in her body, she knew the other news that Carrano was about to say was not going to bode well.

—————————————————————————————

After being told by Mark Carrano that Becky won’t be able to compete at Survivor Series against Ronda Rousey, as the match has been canceled. Charlotte felt her insides shut down all at once. She couldn’t imagine the state of her girlfriend at the fact she won’t be getting her match. Charlotte can remember the number of times lately seeing Becky become excited that she is getting a high profiled match that could make a Becky if not, already a bigger star then she has been as of late. Plus the fact that she had an immense disdain for Ronda considering the way she’s been getting opportunities out of the gate in WWE since her arrival.

Charlotte knocks the door, then opens with a plastic holder with two cups of tea. It’s not the type of tea that they consume at home or when they are together at the hotel room when they’re close, but it’s still tea.

Charlotte then looks to see Becky stand by the windowsill, still in her hospital gown. She was allowed to leave the hospital with several strong cautions but since being told that she’s is on concussion protocol and her big match with Ronda is canceled, Becky has stood by the window just looking outside.

“Hey, sorry about that. It took an arm and a leg to get here. It made me go nuts the whole ride.” Charlotte spoke softly. Putting the two cups of tea on the table.

A silent response comes out of Becky, she remained standing by the windows.

“I’ve got some tea. Not the best in the world, but some decent tea.” Charlotte continues to speak in her soft voice.

Still no response out of Becky. The cold, eerie feeling comes back to Charlotte again despite the cold air encompassing the whole room.

“Rebecca, I’m sorry. I should’ve been here with you, better yet by your side last night. I hate how this fucking feud is getting into our personal lives and because of that, I can’t even get to see you. I wanted to have my say but they couldn’t let me. It was either be on that plane or Vince will put me on the hot seat. I know your angry and hurt, you can let it out, I deserve it.” Charlotte began to apologize dearly, hoping to not choke up any tears.

Soon, Becky broke her silence as she started speaking. But she wasn’t angry, she wasn’t frustrated, she was not even disappointed that Charlotte had to do her job first and follow thorough. Becky spoke for the first time since came she was told by Mark Carrano that her match was canceled and she would be placed on the shelf. Her voice sounded very defeated, like her body could not withstand after going through all twelve rounds of a boxing bout. 

“I remember when they told me to I was going to drop the title to Alexa. I was disappointed, that title was apart of my heart and my soul and I didn’t want to let it go. Then for a year and a half, they keep me cooped up in the back, never getting another title opportunity ever again. Then I came back on top, finally they see some fire in me, and i get my title back after two long, grueling years. They finally understand my worth and my craft after so long.”

Charlotte wanted to call out for Becky’s attention, but she stood in silence, letting her speak her peace.

“Remember after our match, and they told me that I would be facing Ronda. I called my folks. They were so proud of me. My ma was ecstatic. My dad was in tears, seeing his little lass that grew up finally becoming her own. They were looking forward to seeing me in the biggest of my career and my entire life....”

All of a sudden, Becky’s body began to ripple emotionally. Her sniffles out of her damaged nostrils become loud. She turned around to meet Charlotte face to face. Her entire face shows the aftermath of the invasion from Raw, her eyes already red from the build up of tears ready to come out, and evidently around the swollen dark circles around her sad eyes, the result from last night. Her lips are severely quivering. Becky was losing all control of her emotions just ready to let go.

“Why does this keep happening to me, Charlie?” Becky’s voice was choked up.

Charlotte charged towards Becky and deeply embraced her. Her arms tightly wrapped around her back, as Becky buried her side of the face into Charlotte, letting her warm enclosed tears out of her in the fold. Charlotte nuzzled her face on top of the emotional redhead. Her heart broke at the sight and sounds of her girlfriend breaking down in front of her, she could feel Becky’s whole body shake thanks to her range of sobs coming out of her.

———————————————————————————————

After leaving the hospital, they said their abbreviated goodbyes to Bayley and Sasha as Becky and Charlotte rode with Naomi and Carmella back up to St. Louis. Mark Carrano allowed Charlotte just for the moment to drive back to the arena with Becky. Becky and Charlotte was in the backseat the whole car ride but it wasn’t a fun, pleasant one. Becky, still reeling from the ongoing wave of disappointment that has clouded her since last night on Raw, all she kept looking at her passenger window in silence the whole car to St. Louis, seeing the passing cars, colorful billboards, and blue skies in display.

Charlotte wanted out of respect Becky by not bothering her the whole trip. She gets more torn inside of her just seeing Becky like this. 

She remembers when Becky told her about a major injury she suffered during a match nearly a decade and a half ago long before Becky came to WWE, it was big enough for her to step away from the ring for a couple of years, she describe it as her dream died at that moment, and she even had some jobs to resort to after stepping away from wrestling, like being a stewardess. It was the only time that Becky mentioned her temporary ordeal to her, as since that talk, Becky has never mentioned it ever again, even it made Charlotte not wanting to trigger Becky of her memory of that night.

Charlotte knew Becky has worked hard all of her life and worked tirelessly since her start in NXT. It’s way she went out her way to dedicate in making this ongoing feud go great. The spend their personal downtime helping each other’s character excel perfectly. When it comes to planning their matches, or what they plan to say on social media or in-ring to each other, Charlotte has non-stop been putting her weight as well as Becky’s into their feud. 

It was Charlotte herself that one night after their match at Hell in a Cell where Becky won back the Smackdown Women’s Championship for the second time. she respectfully gave Becky the moniker of “The Man”, reminiscent of her dad’s infamous speech “To be the Man, you gotta beat the Man.”. Becky with all the love and support from Charlotte, emboldened that phrase and the nickname, of course and molded to her current mantra of her character, a character that has gotten more love and praise by the WWE universe at this new side of Becky Lynch.

The girls arrived to the arena. When Charlotte grabbed her things in the trunk, Becky was about to grab her luggage.

“I’ll handle it.” Charlotte stopped Becky from taking her luggage out the car.

“It’s fine.” Becky spoke softly.

“Becky, please?” Charlotte stopped becky again, staring in her eyes, pleading with her to let her carry her bags for her.

Becky reluctantly let Charlotte carry her luggage for her. As they silently walk to the locker room in the arena.

After getting settled in, Becky sat down on the bench very gloomy, her hoodie covering her weakened, bruised up face.

“Im going to get us some water, I’ll be right back. I’m not too far.” Charlotte told Becky that she’s making a quick run.

“Okay.” Becky remained her focus looking down at the floor, at her boots.

Charlotte stared at a broken down Becky before leaving the locker room for a moment. After a short distance, Charlotte stops midway, and her face begins to scrunch as her tears began come out quickly, she leaned by the wall as her sobs make her cover her face and squat down back towards the wall. She didn’t want to see Becky see her like this at all.

“Charlotte?” Carmella’s voice picked up as she and Naomi caught notice of Charlotte’s sobs being evidently loud down the hallway.

Charlotte quickly stopped sobbing and wiped her face as Carmella and Naomi came face to face with her.

“You good, Char?” Naomi kneeled by Charlotte, hoping to see what’s wrong with her.

“Yeah, I just wanted to get some water for Becks. That’s it.” Charlotte quickly wiped away her tears.

“Doesn’t seem like your crying for a cold bottle of water.” Carmella spoke softly.

“I don’t know. I don’t know what to say or do. Seeing her in a shell of herself all broken into shattered pieces, just tears me apart and there’s nothing I can’t do or say.” Her lips began to quiver as Charlotte stammers around her words as she doesn’t know how to help Becky. She can feel her tears rising like a wave pool.

“You can’t think that way. Becky needs you, just like she always have picked you up when things are not looking so great.” Naomi put her hands on top of her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

“How? I can’t just go to her and say that everything is fine. She literally been through this before, and now she feels like it’s happened all over again.” Charlotte tilts her head back to the wall, warm tears streaming down her eyes.

“That’s why it’s your job to guide her out of that mess. What if you have been hurt and dealing with a lot, Becky would be comforting you back to normal.” Naomi spoke some encouraging words to which Charlotte nodded in agreement.

“I know Becks is one tough badass. She’ll be back kicking ass and taking names but you know what she needs? She needs her queen, she needs you.” Carmella added her two cents, knowing all Becky needs is Charlotte.

Charlotte felt the uprising words from Naomi and Carmella. Becky would be the one to get Charlotte from the ashes and rise her like the Phoenix, but in dire times like this, she needed to step up to the plate, she needed to help Becky.

Soon, A.J. Styles came from the concourse to meet with Charlotte face to face.

“Excuse me, ladies. Hey Char, Hunter and Steph needs to speak with you in the conference room.” A.J. Styles blended in, exclusively interrupting the conversation to let Charlotte know that she is needed by Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. 

“Oh shit.” Charlotte closed her eyes and blew a disappointing sigh.

“What did you do?” Carmella furrowed her eyebrows in confusion 

“Well the fact that I cursed up a thunderstorm with Steph last night.” Charlotte drew her hands on her forehead and blew another sigh. Thinking the possibility of her punishment for her toss-up with Stephanie after Raw last night. 

“Girl, you are in deep, deep trouble.” Naomi folded her arms and shake her head.

“Don’t remind me, maybe I’ll be suspended just to take care of Becky at home. Wish me luck.” Charlotte began to walk away from Naomi, Carmella, and A.J. as she anticipates her punishment.

Charlotte had her hand on the door of the conference room where Triple H, Stephanie, and those in creative have been in secret meetings concerning Becky’s injury and the situation concerning Survivor Series. She blew a deep breath and knocked on the door, just to open and head in the room.

————————————————————————————

Becky have been just lounging on the stool in the locker room, she doesn’t know that time has past since she arrived with Charlotte and she doesn’t even know that the show has already began. She didn’t even nudge at the vibrations of the frenzied crowd is making. 

Becky was in her own little place at the moment, she sat while tracing her hands all over her Smackdown Women’s Championship. She looms over the title like it’s her baby. The first time she won the title, made her whole heart complete only to lose it a couple of months later. The second time winning it back in two long suffering years felt like eternity for her. Now, with her match with Ronda is canceled and her injury could potentially cost her the title that she eluded for that fueled her to become The Man.

Charlotte walked her into the locker room, with perhaps a smile of sorts. Becky looked up and formed a puzzled facade.

“What took you so long? I figured you may have gotten lost.” Becky quipped at Charlotte taking long to get some water.

“Let’s just say you wouldn’t believe what just happened to me.” Charlotte walked over to sit next to Becky on the bench, still keeping that smile.

“You had to go to hell and back getting some bloody cold water?” Becky kept her confused facade.

“No. I actually came to just to inform you of two things.” Charlotte formed a puzzled grin, before telling Becky some huge news that could actually make her smile at least.

“Like what? Breaking Nia Jax’s face?” Becky raised her eyebrow despite her face still hurting. Still pissed off Nia Jax punching her face last night, intentional or not.”

“We will deal with that later. But first, go get dressed and glammed up.” Charlotte lightly cupped Becky’s face.

“Why?” Becky scrunched her face, still in confusion.

“Because you are going out there to address your people and the women’s locker room including yours truly.” Charlotte spoke softly as she trailed her fingers softly all over Becky’s damaged face.

“Is it because they’re having me drop the title? I knew it was bound to happen.” Becky eased of Charlotte’s fingers, thinking that she might be relinquishing her title in the ring.

“Nope. It doesn’t have anything to do with your title.” Charlotte ran her hands on Becky’s neck, keeping her face to face with her girlfriend.

“Why are you cheesing so hard like you just hit the lotto?” Becky scoffed at Charlotte keeping a smile since she came back into the locker room.

“Let’s just say, you’ll be quite relieved at the second thing I have to mention.” Charlotte trailed her eyes all over the locker room, still remaining mysterious to Becky.

“Meaning?” Becky couldn’t stop asking.

“They called to me to a meeting. I thought I was going to be in trouble for yelling at Stephanie...” Charlotte let out a sigh of wonder, telling Becky why she was taking long to come back. 

“You what? Are you trying to get fired?” Becky’s eyes grew large and a silent gasp came out.

“Hold on, I was getting to that part. I thought that was the case but it isn’t. Turns out there’s a reason I won’t be apart of the women’s team at Survivor Series.” Charlotte held her hand up to Becky, obviously getting right to the point.

“Why is that?” Becky furrowed her eyebrows again.

“They want me to replace you in your match against Ronda. I’ll be facing her in your place. Your going to choose me in the ring tonight.” Charlotte took Becky’s hand and intertwine with hers.

“How? I thought it was canceled?” Becky shook her head in pure disbelief. 

“Because I wanted to make it up to you for not being with you by your side last night and to Stephanie for my behavior for that matter. So instead of being punished, I volunteered. I told them that I’m up for the job.” Charlotte traced circles with her fingers on Becky’s palm, then looked back up to her, displaying her sparkle in her eyes.

“You did?” Becky felt a her heart pound out of her chest because Charlotte is doing this for her.

“I know your upset that your match got taken away from you. I don’t want you to think that. I’m going to try my best to help you kick this concussion’s ass as well as kicking Ronda’s ass. And it starts by taking one for the team. Our team. The both of us. I know I’m going to lose but at least, I’m doing this for........” Charlotte then looked down on her and Becky’s intertwined hands, declaring her love and support for Becky and even dedicating her match with Ronda to her. She continued to pour her heart out until Becky leaned with a bear-like hug to Charlotte.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” After wrapping her arm around Charlotte’s back and the other by her neck, Becky nestled on her shoulders and cooed her by her ear, instantly thanking her.

Close to an hour later, Becky would come to the ring to handpick Charlotte to face Ronda at Survivor Series.

———————————————————————————

Becky is known for a lot of things but being taken care of is her weakest suit. 

“Come on, Becks. Be a big girl for me and take your medicine.” Charlotte pouts heavy while having two Advil P.M.’s in her hand for Becky to take to lower her constant headaches.

“But I don’t want too.” Becky nodded as she was acting childish and channeling like a little kid that doesn’t want to take her medicine.

After the show ended, Charlotte and Becky was pulled to another mini-meeting by creative in which Mark Carrano gave Charlotte the green light in making sure Becky comes to Los Angeles for Survior Series despite not appearing at the Pay-Per-View, mostly for concussion tests during her recovery. They also ensured that Charlotte make sure she was around Becky at all times during the Pay-Per-View weekend. In hindsight, Charlotte became happy that she and Becky could ride and travel together only just for the weekend despite their feud still intact.

“You can be so stubborn. Don’t you want to get better and stronger so you can return to the ring and slap some head offs like you do best.” Charlotte made a pout once again, begging Becky to take her pills.

“I do.” Becky bit her upper and bottom lips but thanks to Charlotte’s cute and sultry pout, Becky whiningly gives up.

“Then you know what you need to do.” Charlotte displayed a smirk.

Becky then grabbed the two pills to put in her mouth and use the cold bottle of water to drink it all down. 

“Better. You happy now?” Becky displayed an utter grin.

“That’s better. That’s my girl. That’s my Becks. Now it isn’t that hard, is it?” Charlotte gave Becky a kiss on her cheek like a proud girlfriend.

“Thank you, Nurse Charlotte.” Becky said in an mocking autonomous tone.

“Nurse Charlotte have a nice tone to it.” Charlotte glaringly smiled at Becky calling her nurse Charlotte.

“Oh shut your face, woman.” Becky quipped back.

Charlotte got up from Becky’s side of the bed, tucking the duvet comfortably on Becky and returned to her other side of the bed. 

Charlotte sat on the bed, to check her phone. Apparently it was bombarded with notifications mostly from twitter about the “hugging situation” during Becky’s promo earlier tonight as labeled by Bayley via text message. 

“Why did you hug me in the ring?” Charlotte went face up to stare at the wall, asking Becky about her hugging Charlotte in the ring.

“Come again?” Becky took her attention from her phone where she was coming up with another snarky tweet, to respond to Charlotte’s question.

“You know. You choose me to face Ronda, told me to tap her out like you would. Then you shook my hand and then you pulled me in for a hug. Then the girls looked at me funny. That’s what happened.” Charlotte faced Becky as she leaned by her side.

“Oh that. If anything, I’ll just explain on Twitter that I hug people that I dislike when i am concussed. That will clear things up.” Becky tapped her finger on her head, still a little shaky considering her memory.

“Smart idea. But to be honest, you planned it the whole time didn’t you?” Charlotte made a light chuckle.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Becky tilt her head sideways and curled her lip, not giving Charlotte an answer.

“Thanks. I don’t know if The Man will want to burn that footage when she’s out of Doctor Jail and back to kicking the Queen’s ass.” Charlotte made another light chuckle.

“Why did you fall in love with me, Charlie?” Becky scoot up closer to Charlotte.

“Maybe it’s your stupid puns.” Charlotte took her hand to mess around with the loose strands of orange hair from Becky’s face.

“I’m being serious. I don’t know why a down-to earth lass like myself ended up falling for Ric Flair’s daughter.” Becky kept her unquestionable grin.

“Sometimes I ask myself that too. How a woman who spent her whole life on the road wanting to be a wrestler, and ended up being a WWE Superstar that is universally loved and appreciated by everyone. Including me. I wonder why I fell in love with a quinoa-eating beautiful soul like you.” Charlotte scoffed back, while tracing on Becky’s boulder shoulders.

“I guess it’s those damn Flair charms that Ric passed down to you.” Becky made a little chuckle herself with made Charlotte’s heart jump a little considering after a day like today, Becky actually show a crack of a smile for once.

“I guess I gotta thank my dad, but I’m so glad I met you.” Charlotte had a wholesome smile appreciating Becky for coming in her life.

Becky then leaned up her upper body where it made Charlotte get worried for a second. It was silent until Becky spoke out.

“I don’t know how I could manage being like this. You know, Being The Man. Talking all types of horrible things to you that I could ever not imagine saying. And worse, getting physical with you. I get it’s not real and that we do this for the sake of this feud and all of that bullshit. I’m so glad we are still together but I just.... I can’t... I don’t want to lose you, Charlie. I can’t imagine a world without you and being in this feud makes it hard.” Becky spoke out on the challenges of being The Man. She nearly starts to cry once again fearing she might lose Charlotte because of how bitter this feud has plagued their relationship outside of the WWE.

Becky in character whether it’s in the ring, backstage, or every media appearance that Becky does, she channels The Man on arrival. But she feels the bitter aftertaste of the things she does to Charlotte in-character. Knowing how lucky she’s still romantically connected to Charlotte.

Charlotte leaned up to embrace Becky in her arms, preventing her to cry once more. She traced small circles on her upper back just to make her less emotional. She then kissed the top of Becky’s head.

“I don’t want to lose you either. The reason why this feud hasn’t sent me to mental facility is because we still get to be in love but even better in our privacy. They got us saying and doing stuff to each other that I can’t imagine doing that to you. Earlier today, i was a huge wreck seeing you broken and depressed. It made me broken and I nearly broke down in tears. But some close friends told me I had to be strong, I have to be your shining knight in armor, so I can put back the pieces together, put back Becky Lynch together just like you would do the same to me.” Charlotte reached to cup Becky’s face with much caution with a kiss on her already blushed cheek.

“Just to let you know, it’s a million pieces.” Becky chuckled at Charlotte mentioning putting Becky together like a puzzle.

“That’s why I love you. Despite your lame puns, you are a ray of sunshine that drives away the dark clouds forming around me. I know you wanted me to teach Ronda a lesson after all she’s been given in WWE on a silver plate. I may or may not get to win but at least I’m doing this all for you, Rebecca.” Charlotte shook her head and chuckled back. And at the end, making a promise for Becky no matter what happens in her match with Ronda.

“That’s what it matters. I’m so proud of you. I don’t say this a lot, Charlie but we are a team. We look out for each other, make sure we don’t get carried away in our matches, Making sure we put it all on the line. And then when it’s all over, we get to be like this when it all matters. We are a team, just the two of us.” Becky cupped back at Charlotte’s face, just gazing into each other’s eyes for love.

This feud has changed their relationship but it only made them stronger in my many ways. And with Becky’s injury being a curse in disguise, it’s actually a blessing in hindsight. Charlotte was the Queen, her character was made to be the very best in the WWE but in dire times, The Queen needed to help The Man, Charlotte had to help Becky from the ground up.

“We should get some sleep. L.A. is calling for us in the morning.” Charlotte yawned loudly meaning she is ready to hit the sheets knowing she and Becky have a morning flight out to Los Angeles in later in the morning.

“I’m bloody tired anyway. I think the Advil is telling me to get some sleep or it will knock my head off.” Becky tiredly scratched her head.

It prompted a laugh from Charlotte. Charlotte fixed her pillow as well as Becky’s own. She learned back head first and stretching her legs under the duvet. Becky followed suit as her entire body nestled onto Charlotte’s chest and midsection and her hand placed on her breast. 

“Hey Becks, you didn’t have to hug me in the ring. You know, kayfabe and all that.” Charlotte yawn once more as her final words before slumber still about the hug earlier on Smackdown Live.

“Maybe next time, The Man will kick you square in the ovaries. That’s fair game.” Becky being an absolute savage at best, as her eyes began to close shut into total sleep.

“I love you, Becks. Goodnight.” A sleepy chuckle emerges out of Charlotte, planting a kiss onto Becky’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Charlie. I love you too.” Becky slurred her goodnight to Charlotte, instantly falling asleep.

As she misses time away from the ring because of “Doctor Jail”, Becky can feel a little bit better, knowing Charlotte is right there by her side to pick her back up.


End file.
